Maybe Memories
by clichedisaster
Summary: Charlie and Claire go a walk in the jungle. Short and sweet. It's a oneshot and songfic. Please R&R!


Notes: I got bored and here is the result of that boredom. Hope you enjoy it. I love this song by the way and was listening to it at the time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, or the characters, or the song..

**Maybe Memories..**

_And we trudged along through the mud.  
We tried to call it home.._

Walking through the deep jungle, Charlie and Claire were having a serious discussion. Trees hung above then like they were dead, as mud squashed beneath their shoes, making little noises that sounded quite disgusting. This place, these surroundings.. they were _home_. It was more of a broken home, but at least they could find shelter in the vast emptiness of the beach.

_We weren't all right, not at all.  
Not for one, for one, for one second.._

Leaving the baby behind killed Claire. Feeling guilty was only part of it. The worry was coursing through her veins; the unsurity had taken over her blood. It wasn't a nice feeling to leave her very own son behind as they walked further and further away from him with every second.

Charlie was fretting over Claire's baby and Claire herself, along with the worry of anyone finding his stash of drugs. His Virgin Mary statues were only the start of it. He hid more and more over the couple of weeks after finding them. Planted everywhere, they were his lifeline, his only reason for living. Claire was also a reason, but the hate she felt for him was so strong he felt rejected and lost – feelings only his drugs could cure.

_Never have been on to write it down.  
Now I think I can, I know I'm stronger now.._

Claire brought out her diary. Lined with words, it was her only way to release the tension building up inside of her. The ink was her thoughts, her feelings. They stopped for a rest, giving her a reason to write. The words being swapped between her and Charlie had angered her, and made her feel so many emotions. She had to write it down, had to let it out.

Years ago her diary was just a reason to be like one of her other friends who kept journals. Now it was a personal thing. It was almost a best friend. The pen stroked the page, leaving marks of her feelings and thoughts. Her writing was perfectly written. Words became sentences as she built it all up, taking up two pages with just one hour of the day.

_Who's looking South? Not me I'm not looking back.  
I'm done denying the truth to anyone, 'cause I'm alive.._

Sitting under a large tree, Charlie thought of his drugs and became nervous. He contemplated hiding them once more or throwing them away. Both seemed stupid. A while ago, whenever anyone asked if he was still doing them, he would shy away and say no. Now, at least he was strong enough to nod and say yes. He was still alive, everyone makes mistakes, and it was his brother's fault really, so why should he refuse to answer correctly?

He tried to forget completely as he gulped everything away. He touched a branch that hung over him and gazed over at Claire, wearing a large smile. He realised just then that he didn't need drugs. Claire was his drug now.

_You showed me how you seemed to find a hole.  
But I just laughed and smiled, begged and rolled my eyes, even cried.._

Claire slipped her diary away and noticed Charlie gazing at her. She smiled then began talking once more, starting deep conversations and light chit chat. Both shared secrets and advice, like girlfriends or best friends. Claire even felt like crying at one point. All the hate built up earlier had flushed into nothing more than friendship. Emotions danced as it began getting dark, the only light came from a small fire they had started up. This place had become their hideout from the world. They shared it. Together.

_And denied the truth to you, just like the truth to me.  
Mostly lied.._

Exchanging smiles and giggles ended with three hidden words. Either one said them, even though if they did, only the best would come from it. Both packed up and trudged back through the darkened jungle. Both holding onto those words like they would encourage hate. The one thing they had in common had been neglected as they tried to forget another missed chance. More chances would come with time, but the words burned holes in their mouths.

Charlie whispered to himself as he fell behind a little. "Claire – I love you."

Claire softly spoke to herself as she felt Charlie slow down and her move away from hearing distance. "Charlie – I love you."

But the speech had been drowned in the air and noise that filled the space between. Hidden feelings would be their best friend forever more.


End file.
